Harry Potter's Our Town
by Quidditchref
Summary: How Harry feels about people who write about him, and why he has created his own community on this site called "To The Epilogue And Beyond". A must read for Potter fans who want to know what happened after the final battle.


A/N: J

A/N: J.K. Rowling owns the rights to every character from the Harry Potter universe that appears in any story in this community. No one here is writing anything for profit. All of these stories are writing exercises by people trying to improve their skills, and no copyright infringement is intended. Any characters, plots, or locations created by the authors participating here that are not J.K. Rowling's belong to that writer. We hope all of you enjoy your experience in our community.

My name is Harry Potter. Welcome to my community. I started this because so many people have questions about what happened to me, my family, and my friends after I defeated Tom Riddle. This community is based on a collection of stories that provide various answers to those questions.

The first thing you should know is that an English woman named J. K. Rowling created me and all my friends. She has done a masterful job of telling the story of my life up until the time I defeated Riddle, and has subsequently given her version of many of the events that happened after that day. What she wrote and said is considered "canon", and is the basic starting point for everyone posting stories here. She is entitled to credit for all the ideas, and any money generated by them.

However, Rita Skeeter and other hack journalists like her have circulated many rumors and falsehoods about us. We want those things corrected. We would rather see several different versions of the truth than even one poorly written or falsely plotted story. For that reason, you can be sure that the people who help me select stories for this community are dedicated to quality writing.

Also, there are way too many stories dealing with my universe that are set in time periods before the final battle. I'm not interested in those stories; no offense to the writers, but I prefer to keep looking forward. Every story in this community will deal with the days following the last scene in the novel, "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", covering the 19 years between there and the Epilogue in that book, or the lives of our children in the years that follow the Epilogue. That's why I called this community "To The Epilogue and Beyond!"

Now, you might wonder why I choose to call myself "Quidditchref" rather than Harry Potter on this site. First, it should come as no surprise that I am not fond of personal attention. I had no desire to be the hero of the wizarding world, and I would have been just as happy if Riddle had picked Neville Longbottom instead of me. But he and my creator thrust this role upon me; I had no choice. Second, after I finally graduated from Hogwarts, I played professional Quidditch for a time before moving on to become an Auror. Youth Quidditch became a very important part of my life after I retired from the professional game, and I also became a referee. Thus, the author name. Appropriate, don't you think?

Some of you may be having as hard a time as I have searching for stories and writers here on . Their search engine is kind of complicated, and you have to put in all the correct search parameters to find what you are looking for. For instance, when you come to the community home page, it won't show you any of the stories that are rated "M" for mature. There is a dropdown menu in the upper right that you have to use, and choose "Rated All" or "Rated M" to see those stories. On average, about half the stories will probably have that rating, including most of those that deal with how my friends and I courted our spouses and significant others.

We certainly ask that if you are under the age of consent wherever you may be, that you not read the "M" rated stories.

To make it easier for you to find this community, however, here is a link to the main page:

/community/ToTheEpilogueAndBeyond/57773/

What I like the most about my community is that the pace of posting new chapters to stories is relatively fast. And the people who are helping me run the community are constantly searching FF and other fan fiction sites for stories that belong in this community. When they find a story, they invite the author to join, so in some cases, that means that really good stories are available here and on other sites. I might add that sometimes the stories here are a slightly different version because FF takes a more mature, author-friendly approach to writing. I always prefer to read the versions posted here.

Here's another thing: I am always looking for really good stories about my future, and the future of my friends and family. As long as the story begins after the defeat of Tom Riddle and is well-written from a technical standpoint, please feel free to direct it to my attention. My email address is and you can send me a note and a link to a story any time. Also, if you would like to join the "staff" group helping me manage our community, send me an email.

One final thing: As you many know, among her other skills, Hermione is a fantastic editor. She will soon be posting a multi-chapter fic on her experiences in the publishing industry, and how you can become a better writer. Once she starts writing that fic, she will be more than happy to answer specific questions about writing and editing. Just remember that she has to keep the story within the limits of fiction, so you might have to work a little and read between the lines to understand what she (and I) are saying in these one-shots.

On behalf of my friends, thanks for reading this, and we hope you enjoy the stories posted in our community.


End file.
